This invention relates to a casting mould for casting concrete elements, in which mould there is a bottom surface, two edge surfaces and two end surfaces, whereby at least one edge surface can be moved and placed to desired distance from the other edge surface.
When casting wall elements of concrete a tipping mould equipped with edges is normally used as flush mould. A casting machine drives over a casting table and portions sealing compound in the mould. Under the table there are jogging devices for packing the sealing compound. After concreting has hardened, the table is tipped around a pivoted axle in the other edge almost to a vertical position, the mould edge thus getting up, i.e. the upper edge, is removed and the element is lifted off the table by links in its sides.
The position of the upper edge has to be able to be changed by size of the element to be casted. Today installation of a loose edge to a desired location is realized by keys or screws. Moving and installing the edge in this manner requires a lot handmade carpenter work.
The objective of this invention is to create a casting mould, the upper edge of which is easy to move and install to a desired location. Characteristic to the casting mould according to the invention is, that the movable edge surface is equipped with transfer elements connected to driving gear by transfer mechanism for transferring the edge surface. The movable upper edge is in the preferable embodiment of the invention equipped by bolts, which can be electrically magnetized, whereby the magnetic bolt is installed in its supporter in a manner, that it can be turned or slided in a manner, that the bolt can be transferred towards the bottom surface and away from the bottom surface, and on the upper side of the supporter of the movable edge surface, beneath a drawing element attached to the magnetic bolt, there is an intermediate element, with which the distance between the supporter of the movable edge surface and the drawing element can be changed.
Installation of the mechanically movable upper edge does not require handwork at all. Edge distance from the opposite edge can be adjusted fully steplessly. The magnetic bolts enable easy and quick installation of the edge, and when the magnetic bolts are fastened in a manner described above, also loosening of the bolts off the table surface is quick and easy to carry out.